


Clumsiness and incidents

by Lion01



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: In life, incidents are numerous. It can happen to everyone great moments of solitude. And in this story, Asami is the queen of incidents! But bad luck has maybe good points... (Sorry, I didn't find better for a summary!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maladresses et incidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670760) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01). 



> Notes:
> 
> I'm back! Still French, still not bilingual and still sorry. Though, I've started my English classes again, so I hope it will be better.
> 
> There are some specifications about this chapter: classified "humor" because of the ridiculous circumstances, then, true story! Yes, what happened to Asami happened to me, except I had a gars in front of me. My friends still laugh about it… Well, then the story happen in a bus. I'm talking a few times about foldout seats. Maybe a little clarification about what I call "folding seat" would be better. Indeed, for those who are not used to this means of transportation or who don't see at all what I'm talking about, it can be complicated. These seats are foldout seats in case of non-attendance of a wheelchair. They are simple squares for the purpose of getting more seats when it's needed.
> 
> That work was supposed to be a one shot but it won't be. So, short story on 3 chapters. I post the second one as soon as possible!
> 
> That work is for the waiting. I've a big work, giant word which I haven't finished even in French and I haven't started the translation. I've some kind of problem with my chapters which are terribly long!
> 
> No Bêta reader for that and I just finished the translation, so I hope there are not much mistakes…
> 
> Already posted on FF.net where I've been noticed the characters don't seem really true to the original ones. Which is certainly true. And actually there's a good reason to it, but it doesn't make it better. So, I already apologize for those who want to read it.
> 
> Now, I stop talking. Enjoy!

Asami was a brilliant student. Her father, Hiroshi Sato, was a rich CEO of his company. Yet, she refused to enjoy the advantage of a limousine with driver to take her to school. Contrary to what one could think, even if the heiress was born in luxury, she wanted to be treated like others. And for that, she declined many of the advantages she was offered.

Thus, every morning, Asami forced herself to wake up earlier than she could to take the school bus. After having breakfasted in a hurry, having washed herself and having kissed her dear father, she left the house to head towards her bus stop. After a walk of ten or so minutes, she arrived. There, she met her very loyal friend Opal. There were other people at the bus station but she didn't mind. At high school, she wasn't really popular. It was certainly because of her status of good student who people called affectionately: "nerd".

Anyway, she'd rather stay with Opal, her best friend. The two teenage girls talked about daily banalities while waiting for their bus. They saw many ones passing by but it wasn't theirs. After a few minutes, eventually it came. Preferring avoiding the crowd of young boisterous students who were pushing to get in the bus, they got in in the last ones. Opal, who was behind Asami in the aisle, pushed her, wanting her to settle in the foldout seats. It was something Opal enjoyed doing, being sat on these seats. Her friend didn't contest; anyhow, there weren't many of free seats left. If they wanted to be sat next to each other, there wasn't really a choice. So, they settled down in those much talked about foldout seats.

In front of the two girls were two other people of approximatively their age: in front of the heiress was a girl with hugely blue eyes and with a dark skin. She was talking to her slightly broad friend with green eyes. On second thought, Asami told herself that they were certainly in the same high school as them. The bus started up. Opal and Asami got back to their conversation.

After a very negligible distance, the bus braked violently. Opal managed to hold on the seat, but Asami was far clumsier. So well that she fell on the girl in front of her. Her hands, which had put themselves forwards to protect her from a future impact, ended up on the body in front of her. In her head, the heiress had difficulty understanding what had just happened. However, what she was sure was that at this moment she had a hand put on the blue-eyed girl's chest and the other and her stomach — by the way which was very firm — and her head had banged itself on the bottom of her stomach, like really very low… As soon as Asami wasn't under the action of the braking movement anymore, she backed off and got back on her seat. Instantaneously, blood came all over her face, making it flash of a magnificent bright red color. An unbearable heat enveloped her, making her believe she was in an oven. Even before she could start pronounce apologies, the green-eyed boy shouted out:

"Hey, Mako, Mako, Mako! Asami just fell on Korra!"

Oh… Now, she knew who they were. Bolin was known for knowing almost everyone… Mako was his big brother and Korra was his best friend. The heiress had heard a rumor saying that they had been dating. Whatever, she didn't care about this kind of things.

The remark of the youngest of the brothers had the effect of alerting all the bus on the recent accident. Everyone was attempting to see what had just happened. Curious students were turning over trying to take a look at the scene. Great…

"I'm… I'm sorry." Asami stumbled a little humiliated, the heat and the color of the shame wrapping her. "I'm really sorry."

"No, it's okay, no problem." Korra answered with a charming and reassuring smile.

Still, it didn't reassure her that much. Then, a red flare still on her, she kept apologizing.

"A thousand apologies. I really didn't do that on purpose."

She heard giggles from her best friend next to her. She gave her a dirty look so she could compose herself. Which had exactly the opposite effect: Opal started bursting out into laughing, she hardly cried…

So, in the defeat, Asami began looking at the landscape trying to ignore her friend who was unashamedly making fun of her and all the eyes which were staring at her. When was that ride going to eventually end up? Still 15 minutes? But why! She tried during all the ride to avoid the look of the young girl in front of her which sometimes laid on her. A few times, she repeated her apologies feeling the inexplicable need to make amends. She didn't want the blue-eyed girl to think she had groped her or something like that. Even if it was accidentally the case…

Then, she spent all the ride in the "beet" mode, burning up as if she suffered from incredible fever, bearing her friend's laugh which every single apology revived and pretending to be absorbed by that same landscape she had already seen hundreds of times. Moreover, she held tightly the guardrail in every single turn, acceleration and especially brake!

She felt terribly ashamed of having been so clumsy. It had to never be reproduced. Truly never. She could handle a humiliation. But more… She'd manage to never do it again! Because this shame was making her suffocate with an unbearable heat which she couldn't be done with until the end of the day.

Asami thought they would never going to arrive so much that the ride seemed long. It was still fifteen hapless minutes among many else… When finally, they got to school, Opal didn't fail to tell their friends what had happened in the bus. That was an accident she wouldn't be allowed to forget any time soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

The following week, Opal was still talking about it.

"Stop laughing at me: it was just an accident." Asami justified, some books and copybooks in her hands.

"Sure, it was! But that was so funny! You were amazing! And you were keeping apologizing. Even though the funniest was your excessive blush. By the way, I didn't understand why because Korra was very compassionate."

"Okay, I get it. Korra's great and I acted like an awkward idiot."

"You were more than awkward! I'm still laughing!"

Asami rolled her eyes: no, it wasn't going to stop for a while… She put her things in her school bag.

"May we go now? Before we miss our bus." The heiress sighed.

Her best friend laughed once again in front of the pout she was doing, before heading to their bus stop.

It was the end of the day and everyone was looking forward to going back home, as most of the students. The two girls had taken a little time to get out of school. Once the walk for reaching their bus stop crossed, they got in the bus. They were on a Friday afternoon: the day there was the most people in the bus. Opal got in first. She heading, very smiling, to the foldout seats. Asami followed her. Her friend was using this opportunity to tease her. She consoled herself by telling herself that the bus was nearly full; it was the only seats if they wanted to be next to each other. So, a little piqued, she sat on the seat on the aisle side, doing her best to ignore the smirk on Opal's face. Instead, she wondered about how other people, if there were other people, were going to have a seat; standing up while the bus was moving was strictly forbidden.

A couple got in, then three young boys and eventually, just one minute before the departure, a blue-eyed girl with her two friends. As soon as she noticed her, the heiress looked away, still a pale pink color on her cheeks. She didn't know why thinking about this moment again was making her act this way. It was ridiculous! Maybe because she was harped on about it all the time? But of course, she wasn't thinking about someone in particular…

That person she absolutely wasn't thinking about noticed her sudden unease. And she didn't contain her from making Asami feel worse:

"Oh, look who is here! The girl you tried to killed! Or maybe you were just trying to touch her… to kiss her? Even though you had it bad for that. Right, you see what I mean…"

"Are you just crazy?" Asami contested with violence like some kind of defense mechanism, half whispering and screaming in the same time. "Stop talking nonsense!"

She calmed down. She was hiding from the main aisle, faking to protect herself from the sun's light though the shy was cloudy. On the other hand, Opal was doing the contrary: she was sitting up straight and moving a little, it was almost like she was waving her hands for being noticed.

Meanwhile, Asami was praying in her head for they wouldn't come near her, for SHE wouldn't come near her.

As most of the youngsters, the little crew tried to seat in the back. It was already full packed. There were only two seat left in front of the bus and they were three. The driver informed them he didn't have the right to leave them at the bus stop so they had to find a way to sit. Finally, after a few seconds of conversation with her friends, the girl let them have the seats and settled herself in the stairs which were used for the exit. The stairs which, separated by the aisle, were exactly in front of the foldout seat where Asami was sat.

The young girl, strangely nervous and still embarrassed, keep her foot from moving nervously. Then, reasoning herself, she decided that she couldn't spend the rest of the ride this way. She got her friend into some empty topic of discussion.

Opal was talking, but Asami wasn't paying attention. Well, not totally… She was unable to concentrate on the inflow of words which were springing out from her friend's mouth: she felt herself being watched. She felt herself being watched by the blue-eyed girl who was sitting on the stairs. After a few seconds, she allowed herself a look. A warm smile greeted her. Her heart skipped a beat, her face went red again and she let out a hiccup of surprise. Why had she looked at her exactly? She briefly smiled by respect and got back abruptly to the conversation she wasn't paying attention at. Opal was so caught up in what she was saying that she didn't see her friend's state. Which was certainly better this way because she would have taken advantage of it to make fun of her one more time.

The bus got going. As soon as the motor started to make the giant of metal move, Asami felt all the vibrations, movements in the turns, accelerations, braking… So, wanting to avoid any other accident, she held on tight with all her might and her joints became white. She couldn't prevent herself from leaning but she could prevent her from falling!

A bend, a stop, a bend, a highway, a bend, a traffic circle… And, suddenly: CRACK!

Before she could even wonder about what had just happened, the heiress found herself in the stairs, slumped on the blue-eyed girl, her seat in her hands. Punctuating their action by some unfinished sentences like "you should…", "no…", "wait, I…", they did their best to separate their members and find their intimate space again. Asami's mind was not clear. She was incapable of thinking because of the precipitation, the fast breath, the uncontrollable heat which was released from her body. Finally, after interminable seconds, the two girls were on each side of the stairs.

In the blue-eyed girl's look was residing a spark of misunderstanding about what had just happened. The young girl in front of her was more or less in the same state. Her seat in her hands, she began to understand that it hadn't been solid enough and she had completely slumped down on the brown-skinned girl… again.

She opened her mouth to apologize. She didn't manage to start it: the bus braked and, this time, Korra was the one who was suffering of the movement. She leaned dangerously forward with an abrupt and blunt movement. Having good reflex, she managed to put her hands next to Asami's head, avoiding to crash on her. She just accidentally got very nearer, nearer enough to enter in her personal space once again. Only Asami's seat she was holding in her hands was avoiding their bodies to be against each other. Which means that their faces were very close. The heiress had the mouth still opened for apologies which had been running away. Her green eyes immersed in the blue ones just a few inches away. Nothing came out from her mouth, nothing came out from the mouth of the other girl either. They were just here, contemplating at each other through a colored blue and green ocean.

The articulated arms of the bus opened the doors, forcing the two girls to move from the stairs for letting people get out. At this moment, Asami realized the proximity between her and the other girl. She also realized that people were waiting for getting out, impatiently, while Opal was once again laughing; she almost died laughing, double up with laugher… She had certainly been since a bit earlier. But why didn't she notice it sooner?

A few people got out, which left some seats for the blue-eyed girl and the green-eyed one to seat. Of course, Opal kept laughing: she was going to laugh for days, at least one week. Asami just told herself she would have to ignore her as she already had. Why had this seat given way? If this wasn't bad luck, she didn't know what it was!

When she got out of the bus, enduring mockeries from her best friend, Asami didn't fail to give the seat to the driver. He took it in his hands, incredulous. And, before he could even ask to the young student how it had ended up in her hands, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. I'm sorry for every mistake and I hope there will be not too much disappointment.

Asami was left alone a couple of months after this last accident. Although her best friend had assigned herself with relating her humiliating story at least once a month (actually, it was way more than that…). And she wasn't hesitating to share this story with anyone when she was in her jolly moods. But what was the funniest to her was to fantasize about the hypothetical couple of the good student and the popular girl affectedly named: "Korrasami".

Asami didn't mind the fact that the same story was repeated to her over and over, not too much, not anymore. However, the fact of imagining her a romantic life which didn't have any reason to exist, this, was terribly upsetting her. It was true that the two girls, when they had found themselves face to face in the stairs, had almost kissed… Accidentally! Of course, accidentally… And Asami had also touched Korra at pretty intimate parts… Just as accidentally, besides. When she was thinking about it, she understood the reasons of her friend. But she was deeply offended anyway!

This day was one of those when Opal was persecuting her. Asami has stopped listening to her since the beginning of the morning. It was evening from now on. The high school students took their usual way to go at their bus stop.

"You would be great together." Opal said for the fifth time in the day.

"Opal…" Asami groaned.

That was her pleading for her to stop.

"Come on, Asami! Admit it! You have a little crush on her, don't you?"

"No, I don't."

Opal calmed down for a few moments. Then, she shouted out:

"Oh! Hi, Korra!"

The heiress's blood froze, a shiver going through her spine.

"Hi, Opal." Korra responded, nodding. "Asami"

Second nod. Asami abruptly lost her words in the desert that was her throat. She just nodded back. She stayed quiet while her friend and the blue-eyed girl were exchanging words. Then, before they reached the bus stop, Korra left them. As many students, she went in a small shop on the way to buy candies and drinks.

When she had left, Opal spoke to Asami again:

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"When she's beside, you're acting weird: you don't talk, you're as uneasy as possible and you're blushing. And despite all of that, you want me to believe you have no crush on her!"

"What? But it's nothing to do with that! I fell on her twice, not always in the best circumstances on top of that. So, excuse me to feel uneasy!"

"It was months ago!"

"Yeah, well, some things remain annoying especially when some best friend recalls them to you all the time."

Opal pretended she didn't hear it.

"You should give her a chance."

"I won't."

"Your loss."

Asami sighed. Opal was so stubborn when she wanted to! But she wouldn't give in. That's true! It's not by falling twice on a girl that you can fall in love with her!

The two girls got in the bus.

"Asami, do you mind if I sit next to Bolin today?"

"Er… No."

Opal smiled and went, all happy, next to the green-eyed boy.

She was the one who had a crush, on Bolin though… Asami could sit on a normal sit to her grief relief. After that, she concentrated on her cell phone, reading the new book she had downloaded on "the engineering over time".

The ride passed in a lighting speed for Asami. Immersed in her book, she was enjoying every sentence, every explanation, every justification, every drawing. She dreamed of new models of more efficient cars, trains which would not have needed of rails anymore, planes which would fly at the speed of light… But she was pretty realistic, then she preferred imagining plans for future motors which she would build with her own hands.

The moment came when she had to push the "stop" button to warn the driver he would have to stop at the next bus stop. The button was on the bus wall, after the aisle. Obviously, her arm wasn't long enough to reach it. So, she stood up, held on the armrests to not loose balance and cross the aisle. She dealt with a brake but didn't fall. Ah ha! The damn bus didn't get her this time. She wouldn't fall!

And as people say: don't count your chickens before they're hatched…

The driver complained about the car driver's driving with some swear words. He had had to stop his bus because of a blinker mistake. The bus being stopped, Asami thought she would not have any problem to go back at her seat. But the driver to have his revenge, not taking account of the student being stood up in the aisle, because anyway she didn't have to be, sped up suddenly, letting think he was going to crash the car in front of him. The car turned abruptly, making shout its klaxon.

"That's right! Honk, you nut!" He insulted him though he couldn't hear him. "First, you should learn how to drive! There are jerks on the roads, nowadays… One has to wonder if they don't give permit in surprise packages."

At the time of the acceleration, the heiress, in the aisle, had been carried away towards behind. She was expecting a collision with the ground but it had never come. Instead, two strings arms were holding her. In a plot second, she was on her feet again.

"Do you ever do something else than falling?" A sweet voice asked behind her.

And she exactly knew whose was that voice. She turned over and saw two bright and reassuring eyes laid on her. It was Korra. Of course. On who else could she possibly fall?

"Ah… um…" Asami mumbled, pink because of the remark. "Yeah… Thanks…"

She didn't notice it but she was adorably playing with a lock of her raven hair while she was saying that.

"Don't mention it. I begin to get used to it."

The heiress laughed a little nervously.

"About that, I'm really sor…"

She didn't finish her word because of a new acceleration which had caused to her lips to flatten against the blue-eyed girl's ones. First, she was surprised by the contact, then by their softness and finally by the acidic and sweet taste of the bonbons Korra had certainly eaten during the ride. Aware she had stayed too much time, she wanted to pull herself out. However, Korra didn't let her do that; she imprisoned her lower lip between her teeth, in fractions of a second, a brown hand was on her neck, pulling her closer, her thumb was passing on the white jaw with a gentle caress. Soon, her tongue met the other one and they started slow dancing on a scorching song, the dance floor inflamed. Asami let out a moan somewhere in the process, her eyes closed as she let herself be guided through this deliciously soft music, forgetting one moment about how she got there. Finally, Korra broke the kiss.

"That was good…" She hummed in contentment.

Oh, yeah, that was good, very good… Asami's thoughts hardly left the ones about the kiss. Her eyes were barely starting to get open.

"I like you." Korra spoke again with an innocent voice as a young child. "Don't you want to be my girlfriend?"

Wait, what? The heiress was addled. Had Korra asked what she thought she had asked? But that was insane! She was just the girl who was falling on her all the time! And also the one who had just kissed her… Like really kissed her. Shit! She had really kissed her! She couldn't blame an accident, after that it was voluntary… more or less. Why had she done that? She had let herself loose in the instant.

Asami was reflecting, quietly, about what she could say. The bus stopped. It was her stop. There it was: her way-out.

"That's where I stop. I gotta go." She said unsteady.

Yeah, she had to go: far, very far… What she had forgotten was that this was Korra's stop too.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!"

Damn it! Asami got out hastily, followed closely by Korra.

Opal, who had seen the scene, didn't dare laugh for once. What had just happened? She had distinctly seen Korra and Asami kiss: her jaw had fallen off. But what had happened after was a bit confused… She hadn't heard clearly enough the conversation between the two girls because of the motor's deafening throbbing and all the talks around her. And she did want to know the end of the story! She followed the two girls with Bolin. The two curious people stayed even so at a reasonable distance from the girls not to get noticed.

Asami started to walk very quickly. It wasn't enough to discourage Korra to follow her: she followed in Asami's footsteps without any problem. Asami cursed herself internally. She wasn't even knowing what she was doing. But what was very annoying her was that Opal might have been right: she had a crush on Korra! Maybe… Probably…

"So what's the answer?" The blue-eyed girl asked.

"You can't ask a girl to date you that way." Asami claimed to have a little more time to ponder. "Especially, a girl you don't know."

"I know you."

"You don't know me, Korra. You can't ask me to date you because the only things which link us are all the times I inadvertently fell on you in the bus."

"I've just done it."

Asami shook her head.

"So, what?" Korra said. "You kissed me and now you're avoiding me?"

So a little in a panic, the green-eyed woman responded:

"I've not kissed you."

Korra raised an eyebrow. Asami understood very well the message: she was talking nonsense.

"Yeah, right… I've kissed you but it was an accident!"

"Oh, yeah? You kiss people that way by accident? I'd like you to kiss me not "by accident" to see how it's like!"

She grumbled. Korra was right.

"I don't kiss anyone, usually." She mumbled for herself.

Bad luck, the other girl heard it very distinctively.

"What? Wait!"

Running a little, she placed herself in front of the raven-haired girl. The heiress had stopped, knowing she couldn't go any farther. Her green eyes were watching the ground.

"What do you mean?" The blue-eyed girl asked with a soft voice.

Her green eyes still watching the ground because of the shame she was feeling, she didn't answer. So the other girl spoke again, more seriously:

"Was I… your first kiss?"

The heiress deeply sighed. Korra waited some seconds, then raising her head, she answered:

"You were. If you want to know, a long time ago I had a crush on Mako. But you were there, so I didn't linger on him. And at this moment, I promised myself I would focus on my studying. But once again, you were there. And you know the rest of the story. What do you care anyway?"

"No, nothing. I just found that weird… I mean… You're gorgeous, and kind and smart. I thought someone like you would already have… you know."

"You were wrong."

"Oh, okay…" Korra said sadly. "I'm sorry if I offense you. I know I'm the one who make you kiss me. I just wanted to… I don't know… You were right, it wasn't correct but I just wanted to kiss you and maybe date you after that. But I understand that it's not one of your concerns."

The two girls were staring at the ground, now, too embarrassed to look at each other.

"Okay, then, I'm gonna go." Korra told her. "I'm not living near that way. I still think you're great, Asami. If you ever change your mind, I'm here. I like you, even more than that."

"I like you too." The heiress whispered as some sudden awareness.

"That's sweat." Korra told her softly.

She kissed her on the cheek.

"No, Korra." Asami answered, grabbing her chin and shaking her head. "I like you this way."

For the second time, she put her lips on Korra's. But this time it wasn't accidentally. The surprise from the blue-eyed girl was surpassed by the desire of kissing her back. Which she did with no more hesitation. After a few moments, they let go each other.

"So, finally, you want to be my girlfriend?" Korra asked disconcerted.

"I've never said I didn't want to." Asami said maliciously.

"Um… I… It's what I understood, yet… But, you know what? I don't care!"

Asami laughed. Because of that, Asami remembered Opal.

"Oh, Opal's gonna laugh so hard when she's gonna hear of that. I'm going to be spoken about it for years… Besides, I already hear her!"

"Yeah… So do I…" The other girl added with suspicion.

The two girls looked at each other before turning over toward a post which had the bottom hidden by a hedge of brushes. They came closer to note that the laughs were not coming just from their heads. Opal and Bolin were fallen about laughing. Despite the obvious lack of air, the girl on the ground managed to crack:

"I told you!"

Oh, yeah, that was going to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I try to post the next chapter tomorrow or in the afternoon (in France, at least). You can leave any comment or kudos! All writers love them. And I'm absolutely not the exception!
> 
> The funny thing is that the story is true. That's why Asami isn't consistent with Asami...


End file.
